Communication networks have migrated from using specialized networking equipment executing on dedicated hardware, like routers, firewalls, and gateways, to software defined networks (SDNs) executing as virtualized network functions (VNF) in a cloud infrastructure. To provide a service, a set of VNFs may be instantiated on the general purpose hardware. Each VNF may require one or more virtual machines (VMs) to be instantiated. In turn, VMs may require various resources, such as memory, virtual computer processing units (vCPUs), and network interfaces or network interface cards (NICs).
High speed internet access for consumers relies on a home router or residential gateway providing network connectivity for internet data, voice, and internet protocol television services. These services are provided at a subscriber residential location. For the service provider to provide these services, the residential gateway must be registered to a residential gateway management system and the management system configures the residential gateway based on the service to which the customer is subscribed. This system monitors the condition of the physical link from an access network element and the residential gateway. The management system also manages upgrades to the residential gateway software. With the proliferation of VNFs and the growth of smart devices in a residential network, network termination devices face challenges in terms of seamless support and transparency of supporting such functions and devices.
This disclosure is directed to solving one or more of the problems in the existing technology.